Permanent magnet electric machine rotors may be driven by a rotating electromagnetic field induced by alternating current flowing through stator coil windings. Alternating current may be supplied by an inverter connected to a direct current source. Inappropriate protection strategies responding to a fault in the electric drive system may result in demagnetization of permanent magnets, exceeding electrical ratings of the inverter, or unwanted backfeeding of the battery.